


[vietnamese translation] sleeping at last

by eliseharmony



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, soft, this is so soft i cant-
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliseharmony/pseuds/eliseharmony
Summary: Simon cũng cười đáp lại, dùng ngón tay cái xoa lên da anh dịu dàng. "Có tôi ở đây rồi," cậu nói nhẹ nhàng, đưa ra một lời hứa. " Ngủ chút đi, Markus. Mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi."Hoặc bốn lần Markus và Simon mất ngủ, và một lần họ đều có thể ngủ.





	[vietnamese translation] sleeping at last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [99MillionMiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sleeping at last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004532) by [99MillionMiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/pseuds/99MillionMiles). 



> Thank you 99MillionMiles for letting me translate your work!  
> Được beta bởi bạn Lucy Ủng hộ bạn ý ở wattpad nhé <3333  
> 23-6-18 edit: Đã được beta lần 2 bởi BabyJules! Cảm ơn cô!

Markus lấy ra chiếc bật lửa từ trong túi, đốt cháy bên trong những chiếc thùng được đưa ra làm lá chắn.

 

Phía trước hàng rào, hay là bất cứ thứ gì họ kiếm được gần đây để làm thành rào chắn, quân đội chính phủ vẫn đang theo dõi và sẵn sàng tấn công. Markus xem xét tình hình của đội quân phía trước, rối bời vì những hoài nghi, ngờ vực trong đầu.

 

Anh quỳ xuống trước thi thể của những người đã hy sinh, thầm biết ơn họ vì sự nỗ lực và mạng sống mà họ đã lựa chọn cho cuộc kháng chiến. Markus liếc qua phía hàng rào, tự hỏi bản thân rằng anh sẽ phải cúi đầu trước bao nhiêu thi thể đồng đội nữa cho đến khi cuộc chiến này kết thúc.

 

"Markus" - giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên sau lưng, theo sau đó là một bàn tay níu vai anh nhẹ nhàng, thoải mái.

 

Markus chậm rãi đứng lên lại, nhìn những androids đã ngã xuống lần cuối và quay sang. Đối diện với anh là đôi mắt xanh nhạt của Simon, lòng anh nhẹ hẳn đi; tay cậu trườn xuống từ vai xuống cổ tay Markus, xoa nhẹ cánh tay theo đường chúng đi.

 

"Anh bị thương rồi," giọng Simon nhẹ nhàng. "Anh cần nghỉ ngơi và bổ sung thêm thirium."

 

"Không," Markus trả lời ngay lắp tự, lắc đầu từ chối. "Cả North và Josh đã thử khuyên tôi rồi Simon. Cậu chỉ đang phí _thời gian_ thôi."

 

"Thật không may, tôi vẫn chưa thử." Simon đáp trả với khóe môi cong lên mềm mại. "Thôi nào Markus."

 

"Vẫn có những người cần thirium hơn tôi " Markus biện ra lý do. "Với lại, tôi không thể nghỉ ngơi bây giờ được; con người có thể tấn công chúng ta bất cứ lúc nào, tôi không thể cứ như vậy buông lỏng cảnh giác. Cậu hiểu mà."

 

"Nếu bọn họ có tấn công thì tôi sẽ gọi anh dậy " Simon nói, cậu cố bắt lấy ánh nhìn của Markus nhưng không được. "Markus, anh sẽ không thể chỉ huy được chúng tôi nếu anh bị thương." Simon khuyên bảo nhẹ nhàng. " Tôi hiểu là anh không muốn uống một chút thirium nào, nhưng tôi muốn Markus ạ. Ít nhất thì anh cũng phải thả lỏng cái đầu chứ."

 

Cậu nắm lấy cổ tay Markus, làn da nhạt màu ấm ấp bướng bỉnh bao trọn cả tay anh. "Thôi mà," Cậu nài nỉ, tay kéo nhẹ.

 

Markus thở dài một tiếng, anh khó lòng mà từ chối được sự kiên trì dịu dàng của Simon. Cậu mỉm cười, Markus cuối cùng cũng mở rộng lòng mình; Simon nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy cổ tay anh, kéo anh tới một chỗ trống an toàn để nghỉ ngơi.

 

"Không được, tôi không thể để họ thấy tôi nghỉ ngơi được," Markus lặng lẽ phản đối. " Họ sẽ nghĩ tôi thật yếu đuối ," anh lầm bầm, liếc nhìn những chiếc trực thăng trên trời.

 

"Họ sẽ nghĩ anh giống như một con người," Simon nói vặn lại. "Tôi sẽ luôn bên cạnh anh. Nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra, tôi luôn sẵn sàng để gọi anh dậy đúng lúc."

 

Cậu thả tay Markus ra, đối mặt với anh và bắt được ánh mắt ấy cũng đang dõi theo mình. " Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi."

 

Markus nhìn xuống. Simon ngồi trên lớp bê tông, ánh mắt chăm chú dõi theo anh, cậu chờ đợi Markus nghe lời mình.

 

Markus mệt nhọc hít sâu, thở ra. Anh nhìn những người khác. Họ mệt rã rời và đều bị thương, nhưng họ có lòng tin. Họ tin anh. Họ tin rằng anh sẽ cứu rỗi tất cả.

 

"Markus này,” Simon gọi, làm anh giật mình tỉnh lại. "Lại đây đi”

 

Markus gật đầu.

 

Anh ngồi cạnh Simon, dựa lưng vào hàng rào. Markus vẫn chưa thể nhắm mắt được, nhưng toàn bộ cơ thể anh ngay lập tức đã được thả lỏng.

 

Simon lật tay áo anh lên, dịu dàng để tay mình lên một vết thương hở miệng của Markus, đè xuống để máu ngừng chảy . "Anh cứng đầu thật đấy," Simon thở dài.

 

"Làm như cậu không giống tôi vậy," Markus ghẹo yêu cậu, khóe môi cong lên một nụ cười nhẹ.

 

Simon cũng cười đáp lại, dùng ngón tay cái xoa lên da anh dịu dàng. "Có tôi ở đây rồi," cậu nói nhẹ nhàng, đưa ra một lời hứa. " Ngủ chút đi, Markus. _Mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi_."

 

Markus tập trung vào ngón tay Simon trên làn da mình; chuyển động dịu dàng của cậu, giọng ngân nga khe khẽ cùng với những cái xoa nhẹ nhàng. Chúng nghe như một giai điệu, một điều mà Markus đã từng được nghe, ở một nơi nào đó, trong một khoảng thời gian mà anh không hề biết vẫn đang ngủ yên bình bên trong tim Markus, chỉ chờ để được đánh thức.

 

Lạc lối.

 

Em tìm được anh rồi.

 

_Markus chìm vào giấc ngủ._

**Author's Note:**

> T/N: được ròi, hy vọng bản dịch này sẽ đỡ hơn lần trước vì có sự trợ giúp của con bạn thân ;_; hai đứa còn tính triển thêm một work gavin/connor cũng của bà tác giả này nữa nhưng không biết liệu có đủ mana. Dù sao thì cũng cảm ơn bạn BabyJules đã góp ý cho mình trong bản dịch [vietnamese translation] probably destined  trước ;_; cám ơn bạn nhiều lắm luôn ;;;;; tại mình không nghĩ cũng sẽ có người đọc cái gì đó của mình huhu;;  
> 23-06 edit: cám ơn cô lần nữa đã beta... sau này tụi mình sẽ làm việc với nhau nhiều hơn nữa nhé hiu hiu


End file.
